Abed and Troy's New Roomate
by Ghoustwriter3497
Summary: When Annie moves out the boys start interviewing potential roommates, most of them are scared off by Abed's strange behaviour and Troy's slight immaturity. Not Gillian, it's just her speed this girl describes herself as a "Shy Extrovert". What crazy things will happen when she moves in? Will Abed develop feelings? Or will it end it disaster?


_A/N this is my first fanfiction so please be kind. I do not own anything but the plot of this fanfiction all characters and places are property of the creative minds who are in charge of Community._

_In my story Annie has moved in with Jeff so that's why she is not there. _

**Chapter 1**

"This is extremely similar to the new sitcom New Girl, except for I'm not white or in any way similar to Nick Miller." Said the tall lanky young guy sitting in front of me. I couldn't help but chuckle as the other young man turns to him and says "stop. Abed we need a new roommate since Annie left we can't afford rent, you scared the other two guys away when you showed them the dreamatorium"

"We were not compatible so that's okay because it would not have worked out." Says Abed. I'm just sitting there amused by the banter, I was a transfer student to Greendale after I left City College. I was sort of an outgoing introvert if that makes sense. I enjoyed being around people but I was also quite reserved until I was comfortable with you then you couldn't shut me up if you tried to. I was browsing online ads when I came across one that was colourfully written including a lot of television show and movie references… I thought it was great that someone with my love for movies was looking so I sent an email requesting a viewing of the apartment. It was gorgeous and I loved that my room would be a blanket fort and they were sharing bunk beds.

After another 10 mins of banter I finally piped up and said "so when can I move in?" they looked at me with wide eyes and then at each other, they did this cute little handshake. "This weekend?" they said in unison and then they looked at each other and did the handshake again.

"what're these for?" Abed asked holding up a pair of handcuffs. I flushed red to match my bright red hair, I snatched them away. "N-nothing" I said clearing my throat and throwing the handcuffs into my bed side table. They were a gift from my best friend as a joke I'd never used them but I kept them for some unknown reason. This was the first time Abed and I had been alone together as Troy (I learned the other guys name) was getting a glass of juice. "So..." I said hoping that I could lead this awkward situation in a different direction. Abed looked at me with confusion "I've made you uncomfortable haven't I? Sorry about that, I don't pick up on social cues as well as Troy does. I just thought you might be an undercover cop or something and then I realised by the way you blushed that you were embarrassed and it was probably for sexual reasons that you had handcuffs" I flushed again. Abed looked at me and said "again sorry" before turning quickly and walking out of my blanket fort.

* * *

I put my stuff away and heard a laugh track playing from outside of the fort. I walked out to see Abed and Troy sitting there watching How I met Your Mother. Abed said "we bought a bean bag chair for you, if you don't like it Troy said he would switch with you" pointing his long finger toward towards without even turning towards me "because you are heavier set I believe that you should take Troys chair if you prefer" Troy gasped and hit his shoulder. Troy turned to me apologetically and began to say sorry but before he could I said laughing "I think you're right Abed that would be a classic comedy bit" Abed still did not turn around but I looked at Troy and waved my hand to let him know it wasn't a big deal, because in all honesty it wasn't I wasn't huge but I was a healthy size 14 and I loved it.

I sat down in Troys seat next to Abed he turned to me and said "I'm sorry I realised that was insensitive and I did not mean it in a negative way, I find being a little heavier much more appealing than being skinny. My date shows-" before he could finish I cut him off saying "Thank Abed but really its no big deal" we sat back and watched a few episodes of HIMYM before I decided to call it a night "Good night guys!" I called from my fort as I slipped into my pjs "Night Gillian!" I heard the boys call back to me. And I heard Abed say "I like her" Troy says "me too man!" I heard them do theyre little handshake thing as I drifted off to sleep to the sound of laugh tracks in the background.


End file.
